The aims of this project are (1) to identify histidine heme ligands, (2) to determine how acetylation of Ser530 by aspirin inactivates the enzyme, and (3) to identify the tyrosine residue whose initiation by tetranitromethane inactivates cyclooxygenase activity. MALDI-MS and peptide mass mapping are being used to localize sites of modification.